frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170528030340
'The Snow Twins of Arendelle by '''TacticX - This is the story of Elsa and Isole, the twins of ice and snow ''AAAAAAAAHHHH! "Relax your majesty." Kai said as he comforted King Agdar. "Childbirth is a painful thing but she'll be fine. Queen Idun is strong." Agdar nodded in response nervously as he awaited the news of the birth of his and Idun's child. It was a winter night and the snow was falling lightly outside, which was strange because it was the first time this year, and only started a few hours earlier. Agdar winced when another scream could be heard from inside the room, followed by a shout from one of the physicians. Kai and Agdar waited outside nervously, as the room suddenly went deathly quiet, something that could possibly mean the worst. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened to reveal the physician, covered in sweat despite it being the winter. "Please tell me she's alright." Agdar said quietly. The physician smiled in response, which caused Agdar to sigh in relief, as he gestured into the room. Agdar and Kai slowly made their way towards the bed where a very fatigued Idun was laying down, panting slightly, with two bundles in her arms. Gerda and several other servants were clearing up some of the physician's equipment while Gerda laid a cool towel on Idun's forehead. Idun gave a weak smile as she showed the two bundles to her husband, Agdar looking at the with tears in his eyes. He watched as one of them turned over and gurgled lightly while the other one stared between the two of them. "They're beautiful." Agdar said as he picked one of the bundles up and held her close to him. "Twins your majesty. Both girls." The physician announced. "Hey..." Agdar whispered as he stroked his daughter's for head. "I'm your father..." The baby girl gurgled lightly in response as she touched her father's face lightly, brushing her hand against his mustache. "What should we call them?" Agdar asked as he looked at them both. "Well...I'm going to call this one...Elsa." Idun said as she tickled the sleeping child in her arms. "And, well call her..." All of a sudden, the child in Agdar's arms sneezed, and what followed shocked them both significantly. A small flurry of snowflakes burst forth all around the child as it sneezed along with a small patch of frost in Agdar's hair. Agdar and Idun just gaped in shock as the girl giggled slightly before proceeding to touch her fathers face again. Kai, Gerda, the physician and another servant in the room were just as shocked at the showcase of magic right in front of them. "Sorcery!" The servant said as she slowly backed away, catching the attention of Kai and Gerda. "The devil's spawn! She's a demon! A monster!" Kai started to glare at the servant, but Agdar and Idun just ignored her as they continued to stare at the snowflakes that were lightly falling all around her. "Well, this is peculiar." Agdar said as he held the girl closer, not a single ounce of fear within him. "...demonic power. We have to get rid of it!" The servant interrupted. "I am so sorry your majesties that you were cursed with such a child. If we get rid of it now, we could hide the evidence. No one needs to know..." "Patrice...if you know what's good for you, you would shut up and get out, because I am getting tired of once as I've bull...well...you get what I mean." Kai threatened. "That child is a monster!" The servant screamed. Upon hearing this, Kai walked over to the servant threateningly, only to be stopped at the last moment by Agdar. "Enough Kai. Patrice, this is our child. Powers or not, she is still our daughter and we will treat her like we would with a normal child. Now, if you've got a problem with that, speak up. Otherwise, shut up and get out before you are relieved of your duties. And if one word of this gets out, I'll make sure that you spend the rest of your life in utmost misery...do you understand me?" Agdar threatened causing the servant to whimper back in fear. "Y-yes your majesty." Patrice stuttered fearfully with a nod. "Good. Now if you don't have anything else to say, get out!" The servant quickly scurried away, trying to ignore the glares from Kai and Gerda, as the king walked back Idun's side and picked up the magical child. "Isole..." "Huh?" Agdar asked Kai. "Isole. Its a Germanic name for rule of ice. Of course the decision is purely up to you." Kai said. "Isole...hmm. I like it. What do you think Idun?" Agdar asked. "Isole." Idun said causing the baby to look around at her mother. "Well, she seems to like it." "Elsa and Isole." Agdar said with a small chuckle as he handed Isole back to her mother. "Do you think Elsa will mind having a twin with powers?" "I think she's a little too young to mind at the moment, but I'm sure she'll love it." Idun said as she cuddled her two daughters closely. Elsa and...Isole..." Agdar watched as his wife fell into a deep sleep from the exhaustion of the days events. He carefully picked up Elsa and Isole from the arms of their mother and carried them out of the room, with Kai in tow, leaving Gerda in the room with Idun. "Kai...I couldn't say it in the room there, but I need you to do me a favor." Agdar said. "Of course your majesty. What could it be?" Kai asked. "I need you to ensure that Isole's powers aren't revealed to anyone except the people who were in that room. In the future, once they grow up, it'll be alright, but for now while they are still formidable, especially with that little show Patrice did, I would prefer that no one finds out yet." Agdar told him. "Of course your majesty." Kai said. "Thank you Kai." Agdar said as the servant walked away. "So, let's give you a little tour of the castle with papa eh?" Isole squealed lightly in response while Elsa continued to sleep peacefully, her hand on Isole's head, causing Agdar to laugh gently as he walked down the dimly lit hallways, knowing that he was now the father of two very gifted children. "Don't worry girls...I'll protect you no matter what..." Two months later... "Your majesty!" Kai yelled as he burst into the dining room, shocking both the king and queen. "Yes Kai. What's wrong?" Agdar asked. "It's about princess Elsa!" Kai said immediately grabbing the attention of both monarchs. "What's wrong with Elsa?" Agdar asked a she stood up. "Um well, I think you are going to want to see this." Kai said as he led the king and queen upstairs towards the bedroom of the two girls. As soon as they entered the room, a cold blast of air hit them. The room was lightly snowing, which was normal with Isole...of Isole was even in the same room! Isole was currently being taken care of by Gerda for the hour, leaving a sleeping Elsa in the bedroom. "Your majesty...I think Elsa has the same powers as her twin." Kai said to the shock of the monarch's as they walked over and picked up Elsa. "Her powers must have developed later than Princess Isole's." "Amazing..." Agdar said as Elsa squirmed around in Idun's arms. "Is everything alright? I heard...whoa..." Gerda said as she caught sight of the snow covered room. She looks dover to the queen who was carrying Elsa and immediately knew what was up. "They both have powers?" Kai nodded in response as Agdar walked forward and took Isole from the arms of Gerda. "The twins of ice and snow..." Kai said causing Agdar to chuckle. "Catchy name." Agdar replied as he put put Isole back in the cot, Idun putting Elsa in the same one moments later. They watched as Elsa created a small flurry of snow, only to have Isole bury Elsa in a small pile of snow a few seconds later. "Isole!" Idun gasped as she wiped the snow off of Elsa's face. "Well, I can see who's going to be the troublemaker in the future." Agdar laughed as he walked over and stroked their heads. "At least we won't have to wait for winter for it to snow anymore." "Hopefully the kingdom won't react fiercely towards this like some of the other kingdoms are known for doing." Idun said with concern. "Weselton is one of the I heard." "Don't worry darling. We'll protect them. No one will know until they've grown up and learned to control their powers in a good way." Agdar stated as he watched the two girls begin to drift off back to sleep. "We'll teach them..." "How?" Idun asked. "I don't know anything about magic." "Then we'll find someone who does...eventually." Two and a half years later... "Isole! Elsa!" Agdar called. A few moments later, both of his daughters came running in with smiles on their faces as they ran towards him. "Papa!" They squealed as their father picked them both up and sat them in his lap. "I've just heard something interesting." Agdar told them. "Kai reported that all of the pitchers of water in the dining room had been frozen into solid ice...care to explain? Girls. What did I tell about misusing your powers?" Agdar asked gently. "Not to..." Elsa and Isole said crestfallen. Agdar laughed as he heel his daughters closer. "Are you angry?" "No, I'm not angry. I'm just trying to protect you. You see, their are bad people out there, people who don't like magic..." "Why would people hate magic?" Isole asked. "Because, some people just don't like it. Everyone has their own opinion." Agdar replied. "Anyways, it's not good to misuse your powers because people might think you're bad, and you don't want to be bad do you?" "No papa." The girls said. "Of course not. So promise me you won't do something like that again. Especially when your little sister finally comes." "Ooh...when does she come?" Isole asked. "In around four months time." Agdar replied. "And you have to be very food when she comes and you have to protect her." "Will she have powers like ours?" Elsa asked. "I cannot tell that now. Well just have to find out when she comes. But until then, you've got to be behaved alright. Now, why don't you go and play with your mother for a while. I think she's in the gardens." "Okay papa." Elsa and Isole squealed a surge jumped off their fathers lap and ran outside. Isole said squeaked as she rolled her eyes. "It was fun seeing Gerda's reaction when she had some water..." "I suppose..." Elsa said with a light giggle as then entered the gardens. "Mama?" Isole called out. "Over here darlings..." Idun said as then girls ran over to her. Thus climbed up onto her lap as she cuddled them in her arms. "So, is there anything you want to tell me?" "Papa said to come down here." Elsa said. "Anything else?" Idun asked with a quirked brow. "Maybe, something about freezing some water." "How?" "Gerda told me. Girls, its not nice to do stuff like that, but I'm guessing papa already told you that."